warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hussar
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kittypet=''Unknown |loner=Hussar |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks= Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story |deadbooks=Unknown}} Hussar is a broad-shouldered gray tom with a long scar down his side. History In the Power of Three arc ''Sunrise :When Jingo brings the Clan cats to the Twoleg den, Hussar is sitting on a shallow ledge below a gap in the wall. He is introduced by Jingo with a wave of her tail. As Pod emerges, revealing that he was the first to join Sol, Jingo interjects that she joined later with Hussar. When Brambleclaw asks what Sol did, Hussar springs lightly off the ledge, walking over to sit beside Pod. :Jingo starts to explain the full story of what Sol did, when Hussar adds that he joined because he liked the freedom of being able to come and go, without waiting for a housefolk to let him in or out. Brackenfur then raises the question of why the Twolegs didn't want the nest, and Hussar shrugs it off, claiming that they clearly didn't. :When explaining about the dogs, Hussar says that a small one pushed its way in once. Extending his claws, he tells the Clan cats the dog didn't try it twice. Picking up the story after Jingo, Hussar explains that Sol wanted them to show the dogs that they had the right to live there, and how a plan was formulated to trap the dogs in a small den, so the cats could fight them. After explaining that the plan failed and Jet's interruption, Hussar clarifies about how Pepper, the cat who had been luring them, was killed when the dogs caught him. Hussar describes it, claiming that he never heard such clamor Pepper and the dogs were making, until a horrible shriek cut off the noise. :Moments after Hussar finishes his explanation, an uproar of barking starts, making everyone tense up with the exception of Jingo and Hussar. When there's a scrabbling right outside the Twoleg den, Hussar leaps to his paws, and then settles down as Merry and Chirp come in with prey. Arching his back, Hussar recognizes them and invites them to meet the Clan cats. As Chirp and Merry display chary and wary behavior, Hussar comments that they have all been jumpy since the fight with the dogs. Jingo continues with the story, starting with Pepper's death, and Hussar explains how he had to hold Jet back when Sol returned to the nest, or he would have ripped Sol to pieces. :Later, Brambleclaw asks if the loners have seen Sol, and Pod growls that they have not, nor do they want to, and Hussar mumbles an agreement. Chirp interjects that he's heard that Sol is back, and Hussar exclaims that Sol wouldn't dare while scraping his claws against the floor. After Chirp explains about Sol and Jingo invites the Clan cats to stay for the night, Jingo asks Hussar to help her carry the prey. Jingo and Hussar leave and soon come back loaded with prey which they ration to all the cats. In the ''Novellas ''Hollyleaf's Story'' : Character pixels Quotes Notes and references de:Husarru:Гусарfi:Husaarifr:Hussardnl:Horus Category:Sunrise characters Category:Loners Category:Clanless cats Category:Males Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:Minor characters